witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Witchblade Issue 9
Tales of the Witchblade Issue 9 is the ninth and the last part of the nine part Witchblade comics series, which focus on other wielders of the Witchblade. Synopsis Next time you get an opportunity to have a torrid affair with an Egyptian Goddess, you might want to consult Buck about his experience. Now that Buck has been made immortal by Bastet, he must find a way to release her from the statue. Buck realizes he could potentially be without his true love forever and is starting to feel like this eternal life thing ain't what it's cracked up to be. Death isn't starting to look so bad after all. Characters * Sara Pezzini * Sallah * Bastet * Julie Pezzini * Arnie Plot Summary Previously Sallah who took an identity of Buck Ogden in the modern times, is watching detective Sara Pezzini inspecting a corpse in an alleyway. Sara concludes, that the man didn't commit suicide and he wasn't killed for his money. Sara then tells that her sister, Julie promised to take her dancing. Her colleague Arnie, reassures her that they will be done in plenty of time. He then asks Sara where will she go dancing and she tells him that to a club called Limelight. When Sallah hears this, he breaks into Sara's apartment, looking for the Idol of Bastet. Inside he finds a picture of Lara Croft, which reminds him their last meeting in the Shrine of Bastet. Meanwhile, Sara meets with her colleague Arnie and they discuss the recent murder. She express her happiness, that the investigation of the recent murder will take someone else as she already has four unresolved murders on her hands. Arnie suggests, that Sara should transfer to the burglary division, but Pezzini believes that its a waste of time and she should be where the action is. Sara then goes back to her apartment. Meanwhile, Sallah discovers the idol, hidden under the floor boards. As Sara opens the door, Sallah rushes pass him. She tries to catch him, but before she can do it, Sallah manages to hide from her. An hour later, in his motel room, Sallah releases Bastet from her prison. The two lover then embrace each others. Sallah then reveals to Bastet, that after Racquel trapped her in the idol, he spent the next three thousands years searching for a way to free her. Together with his trusted man, Zakarah, he built various traps and protective glyphs inside Bastet's tomb. Thousands years later, a tomb raider, Lara Croft enlisted him in order to find the tomb. Sallah accompanies Lara intending only to protect the idol. Unfortunately, Lara escaped with the idol, while Sallah was trapped by a device of his own design. While he waited for the traps to reset, Sallah discovers magic, which can finally release Bastet from her prison, which he missed, because of his grief. From there, he tracked down the idol, now being in the possession of Sara, the new wielder of the Witchblade. After hearing this, Bastet decides to seek vengeance against the artefact, which trapped her. Sallah tries to talk her out of this, pointing out that Sara has nothing to do with her imprisonment. Bastet refuses to listen, saying that she won't rest until the foul of Anubis blade still haunts the Earth. Sallah then tells her, that Sara will be at a nightclub called Limelight. At the club, Bastet hypnotises the bouncer in order to get inside. Meanwhile, Sara and Julie enjoy the show in the club. Julie then decides to go to the bathroom as the Witchblade begins to act strangely. Bastet notices her and immediately attacks her. Sara quickly escapes through the back exit in order to prevent any civilian casualties. In the alleway, Bastet confronts Sara, telling her to relinquish the blade and leave unharmed. Sara refuses and Bastet proceeds to attack her. The Witchblade then incapacitates Sallah. Seeing this, Bastet lifts both of them to the air. She gives Sara one last chance to disengage the Witchblade, but Pezzini again refuses. She then drops Sara to the ground. The Witchblade protects Sara from any major injuries. Fearing the bloodlust, the Witchblade feels around Bastet, Sara decides to leave and let the goddess think, that she has defeated her. Meanwhile, Bastet heals Sallah, who can no longer heal his wounds. This makes them both mortal and they decide to spend the rest of their lives together. Trivia * Although Lara Croft is featured on the cover of the issue, she never appears in the comic and is only mentioned by name. Category:Comic Issues Category:Tales of the Witchblade